Crossing Bridges
by Tien Riu
Summary: [see profile for alt. link to next part] [AU] Remus Lupin is sent back in time on a desperate mission to kill Lord Voldemort. Now the last Marauder is eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time again. [preslash] [COMPLETE]
1. explanation

Crossing Bridges

By Tien Riu

=====================================================================

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowlings.  Plot (what little there is of it) and depiction of characters are mine.  **WARNING**: The future of this piece of fiction contains slash/yaoi/shonen ai/homosexual relationships.  

Author's Note: An idea that refused to leave me.  Not so much a break from "Without Question" as a diversion as I wait for my beta to finish checking everything over.

Description: [AU] Remus Lupin is sent back in time on a desperate mission to kill Lord Voldemort.  From a present where he is the last Marauder, Remus finds himself once more eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time.

An explanation of the story: 

"**Crossing Bridges**" is the first of what I privately call the '**Cliché Stories**'.  Basically – it's a personal challenge to myself to take what one would call a 'fandom' cliché (ie. travelling back to the time of the Marauders, abused!Harry, godlike-powers!Harry, accidents in Potions, transfiguration of a character into a baby, and various fandom relationships – such as Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood or Marcus Flint) and create a well written story revolving around that cliché.  If I can manage some originality – all the better.

"**Crossing Bridges**" of course, is based on the "Hermione accidentally uses her Time Turner and ends up meeting the Marauders" as well as the usual "change the past" concept that turns up every now and then.  The story is very much an experiment in writing styles, concepts and characterisation.  

  
Any comments and criticisms would be greatly appreciated.  If not – enjoy the ride.

Yours sincerely,

Tien Riu 

=====================================================================


	2. Act I

Crossing Bridges

By Tien Riu

=================================================================

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowlings.  Plot (what little there is of it) and depiction of characters are mine.  WARNING: The future of this piece of fiction contains slash/yaoi/shonen ai/homosexual relationships.  

Description: [AU] Remus Lupin is sent back in time on a desperate mission to kill Lord Voldemort.  From a present where he is the last Marauder, Remus finds himself once more eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time.

For an explanation of the story, refer to first chapter.  

Any comments and criticisms would be greatly appreciated.  If not – enjoy the ride.

=================================================================

Act I: The Man

      The final battle against Lord Voldemort occurred, as many predicted, during a warm evening in June of 1999.  Fittingly, it coincided with the graduation of one Harry Potter.  It also went without saying that the new witches and wizards of that year took to the battle that raged across the once-green lawns of Hogwarts.  Most – but not all – joined the ranks of Albus Dumbledore's legacy – the Order of the Phoenix.  

    It was not a long battle – but it was brutal and bloody.  Early on in the war, they had taught the children to attack wands rather than Death Eaters.  Destroy the wand, so the rule went, and the Death Eater was helpless.  

    Without magic, the enemy fought with knife, sword and steel; the battleground echoed with the screams of the dying and wounded.  The dead were mercifully silent.

    The end came with a shattering of light so bright that all stopped and turned to stare where two silhouettes were outlined against the darkening sky.  

    Remus Lupin, caked with dirt and panting for breath, watched as Harry Potter cast the third Unforgivable.  And he, like all the others, watched as the Boy Who Lived – died.

The survivors ran – scattering across the vast grounds to hiding places prepared in dread of such an eventuality.  Behind them, the stones of Hogwarts fell to the will of Lord Voldemort.

    The body of Harry Potter was lost – taken as a grotesque souvenir to parade before the masses as the Death Eaters took over the wizarding world.  

The war was not over – and no doubt some of the more impressionable were awed and impressed by the thought of the rebellion and packets of resistance already springing up across the face of the world.  It went without saying that one day, in the far future, Lord Voldemort would grow careless – and there would be a new hero for the wizarding world to admire and adulate.  A new 'who lived'.

    But for now – the last symbol of the old regime had been destroyed, and the battle was lost.

    It was hard to tell the difference between the screams of pain and those of victory.  Perhaps there was no difference – Remus certainly found no distinction as he ran through the Forbidden Forest.    

      It was the morning after when Minerva McGonagall found Remus seated beside the pallet bearing Sirius Black's body.  They were deep within the Forbidden Forest in the first of a system of caves.  The last of Albus Dumbledore's Order had retreated here, protected behind various unplottable wards.  The caves would become the headquarters of the new resistance.

   "Remus."  Minerva said softly, "How is Sirius?"

   "He died two hours ago."  Remus responded, voice flat and emotionless, "Madam Pomfrey couldn't stop the poison in his system." 

   "Oh – Remus –"  Minerva said, staring helplessly down at the body, "I – are you all right?"

   "Werewolves have an average lifespan of fifty years."  Remus responded, voice still flat, "I was supposed to be the first Marauder to die."  He looked up, eyes red-rimmed from exhaustion, "He died thinking Harry was still alive.  That we won."

Eventually Remus looked away, staring down at his best friend's body.  They remained thus, in silence.  To bystanders, it might have seemed that both were mourning Sirius Black's death.  The few who might have realised otherwise were dead.

   "What did you come here for, Minerva?"  Remus asked quietly as he stood, turning away from the bed.

   "The Order has voted, Remus."  Minerva said quietly, "With both Sirius and Harry – gone –"  and her voice did break once, " – you are the one they wish to send back."  She said, "Will you accept the mission?"

Remus stared at her, then nodded, "Yes."

*

      Albus Dumbledore had died in 1997 in a desperate – and ill-fated – bid to kill Voldemort.  On the eve of his death, he had gathered the Order and laid out the last, desperate strategy to be undertaken should Voldemort reach a stage where he truly could take over the wizarding world.  His sacrifice had postponed the final battle a precious fifteen months.  Adequate time for the Order to fulfil his last orders.

      "You understand the risks?"  Arthur Weasley – arm still bound in a splint – repeated, "Do you understand what might happen, Remus?"  he paced nervously, "Time turners were not created for travel beyond hours.  Returning your body a day will leave you dead, a month and all that will arrive is dust.  But years – if you travel back in time a year, you will return as a ghost capable of inhabiting the body of your younger self."  He stopped, stared worriedly at Remus then continued pacing.

   "I understand, Arthur."  Remus said, "I know the risks –"

   "You will not be able to return, Remus.  Do you understand that? You will be dead.  This is a suicide –"

   "Yes.  I know."  Remus said and took the golden time turner.

   "I don't like this."  Arthur said, "I don't like this – not with Sirius and Harry both gone."  He stopped, as if realising what he had said, then continued, running his uninjured hand through his sparse red hair, "We can wait a day or two –"

   "No.  I want to leave now."  Remus said sharply, "Now – while –"  and stopped, "Now.  Another day and we might be overrun by Death Eaters.  Now while we still have access to an unbroken, untraceable Time Turner.  Now while I still remember – everything."  His voice was flat and emotionless – perhaps that was why Arthur finally nodded.

   "If – _when_ – we win, your name will be listed beside our greatest heroes, Remus.  I promise you that at least."  He said finally.

It was a lie of course - Remus wondered if Arthur realised this and merely mouthed the words for him.  The concept was – strange.  He had spent too many years being watched for beastlike tendencies.

    "Sirius wanted to be cremated."  Remus responded, and pulled the light chain of the time turner over his head; he paused then, meeting the eyes of the man Harry had considered almost a father.

   "Good luck, Remus."  Arthur said, and appeared to wish to say more – what came from him however was: "Good luck."

   "Harry –"  Remus began, then continued quickly as if barely able to say the words, "If his body can be found before time slips, he wanted – wanted to be buried with his parents."  

Arthur nodded and Remus twisted the time turner, counting through the hours, then days – and finally years he would need to travel.

      Arthur was alone in the alcove when Minerva appeared.  

   "He is gone?"  Minerva asked quietly.

   "Yes."  Arthur stared helplessly at the Headmistress of Hogwarts, "Will this work? He will be eleven years old –"

   "If it does, Arthur, then we will never know."  Minerva replied quietly, "If Remus succeeds – then all of this –"  and her gesture encompassed the caves with its pitifully small amount of inhabitants, " – all of this would never have occurred."

   "He will be eleven years old.  And eleven year old assassin."  Arthur whispered, "I remember Remus at that age – he looked like he would as soon die than hurt a fly."

*

      There was pain.  He was used to pain.

    There was darkness – it did not scare him.

    There was – light.

      The platform was filled with people – more than he could remember seeing for many years.  _Twenty seven years._

    This was Platform 9 and three quarters before the Voldemort wars.  This was when the wizarding world had been growing rather than desperately clinging on the edge of extinction.

    This was the world of his childhood.

      Remus Lupin knew he was dead; the understanding came as an unseeing wizarding family walked past and through him while talking excitedly.  He was a ghost – or as close to one as there could be.

    He searched the busy platform.  Twenty seven years had passed and he was sure memory had painted the past with nostalgic inaccuracies.

      The boy wore robes that were too big for him – he was small for his age, which made him seem nine rather than the eleven he would have to be to attend Hogwarts.  He was holding a toad in one hand, and at his foot was a battered trunk that currently held his entire attention.  

    Remus walked through the crowd, ignoring the slight squeak of "Ooh! What a cold draught!" from a misty-eyed witch.

    The boy had brown hair that looked somewhat shaggy despite the hasty combing it had garnered from the boy's mother.  Remus knew that the boy's mother had attempted everything short of a spell to tidy her son's hair.  He knew also that the boy's last memory of his mother would be of that awkward grooming.  He knew that the mother would be dead before Christmas – her heart finally too exhausted to continue.

    He knew all this because twenty seven years ago, he had been the boy.

Insubstantial fingers reached out to graze the boy's hair.  For an instant, a wind seemed to tussle the brown locks – making the boy look up with a confused frown.  Then Remus sank into the body.

      The boy standing on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express was Remus Lupin.  The year was 1971.

=================================================================

A/N: Review? Please? If only to point out plot holes? Or out-of-characterisation? Or if not tell me how much you loved it


	3. Act II

Crossing Bridges

By Tien Riu

=================================================================

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowlings.  Plot (what little there is of it) and depiction of characters are mine.  WARNING: The future of this piece of fiction contains slash/yaoi/shonen ai/homosexual relationships.  

Description: [AU] Remus Lupin is sent back in time on a desperate mission to kill Lord Voldemort.  From a present where he is the last Marauder, Remus finds himself once more eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time.

For an explanation of the story, refer to first chapter.  

Any comments and criticisms would be greatly appreciated.  If not – enjoy the ride.

=================================================================

Act II: The Boy

      Remus Lupin was scared of course.  There were many reasons – such as being a werewolf and attending school for the first time in his life.  But what was truly on his mind at the moment was the fact that the train was scheduled to leave in half an hour and he still had to find a way to somehow transport his trunk into a compartment by himself.

    It was ironic he knew (well, after checking several dictionaries and asking his mother) that in wolf-form he was already almost full grown.  As a human, he was not only small and slight but also unlikely to ever grow any larger (or so he had assumed after years of patient, unfulfilled expectation).  

    Thus far, the problem of getting his trunk into the Hogwarts Express had kept him occupied for the past fifteen minutes.  With the wash of steam warming his face, the breath of fresh air ruffling his hair was a trifle startling.  He looked up briefly, and felt – _something_.  _What_ precisely he wasn't completely sure.

    Several moments passed – and nothing more happen.  Being a logical young boy, Remus turned back to the more pressing problem at hand – his trunk.  

   _Twenty-five minutes left – maybe if I drag it?_ The steps of course would be a problem, but if he yanked hard enough –

_    :Why aren't you on the train?:_

    _And there is, after all, only three steps – wait._  Remus blinked.  That thought hadn't been his.

   :_I remember this.:_  Neither had that.  His fingers twitched – it took a while before Remus realised that he hadn't told them to move.  :_By the time I got the trunk into the train, the Express was leaving.  Peter fell over me running to get back to his compartment.  That's how I met Sirius and James.:_

    His fingers were wrapped around his wand (twelve inches, willow with hair of unicorn – good for hexes and rather swishy, Mr Ollivander had said).  Remus stared down at his hand – it was fingering the wand, grasping it exactly the way the diagrams in his textbook ('_Charms, Level 1_') had indicated.

    :_Feels – strange._:  The voice – because Remus was fairly certain it wasn't _his_ thoughts he was hearing – said.  :_Too new.  And you were never the same after Sirius spilled Quick Mix Glow-in-the-Dark glue on you trying to hit Severus._:  'You', Remus realised, was the wand.  

    His – or perhaps '_the_' since it was moving by itself – hand tightened slightly than swished and flicked.

   "_Leviosa_."  Remus heard himself say – he stared as the trunk rose into the air.

The voice in his head was muttering something – Remus had stopped paying attention, still watching the floating trunk.  _That's – how did I do that?_

There was a sudden silence in his head – then: :_What was that?_:

    :_That's magic – I don't know any magic yet.  Well – not really._:  Remus thought.

The voice in his head was quiet then: :_Who are you?_:

Which was rather peculiar as far as Remus was concerned – but being polite he responded immediately: :_I'm Remus.  Remus Lupin.  Who are you? Are you a ghost?_:

    He'd read how ghosts occasionally tried to possess living beings – and although he wasn't _completely _sure, he was fairly certain the Ministry frowned on that sort of behaviour.  Though Remus wasn't quite sure whether the Ministry didn't like _ghosts _possessing people or _people _being possessed.

    :_Not – quite._:  The voice said.  :_I'm you._:

   :_No you're not._:  Remus responded immediately.  :_I'm me.  You're a ghost aren't you?_:

   :_I didn't realise you would still be here.  I thought -_:  and there was a strange muttering sound just below the edge of his ability to 'hear' (or perhaps 'think').

    Remus waited, but the voice didn't say anything more – the odd muttering remained but it faded in and out and eventually vanished as well (or perhaps he had just gotten used to it and begun to ignore the sound).  By the time the muttering had ceased completely however, nearly twenty minutes had passed – and Remus realised that if he did not move quickly, he would miss the Express.

    The trunk floated obediently behind him as he hurried through the corridor, looking for an empty compartment (or at least one that had a free seat).  

    :_Look out!_:

He was on the floor, winded, before he realised that another boy had run straight into him.  Lying there, staring up at the ceiling of the hallway, he noted that his trunk was still floating at approximately waist height (were he, of course, standing).

    "You all right?"  The other boy asked as he stood up, straightening his robes before looking down at Remus.

   "Yes."  Remus said, and stood up; the boy, he was rather glad to note, was no taller than him, though rather than brown hair, he had black, "Remus Lupin."  He added politely, holding out his hand.

The boy stared at him for several seconds before taking the hand and shaking it cordially, "Severus Snape."

    _:Perfect._:  the voice muttered in the back of his head; Remus waited but there was nothing more.  

   "I didn't see you."  Remus said, realising the silence had stretched far past a polite pause.

   "That's fairly obvious."  Severus said; black eyes looked past Remus' shoulder, "Is that yours?"

Remus glanced back; the trunk floated patiently, "The trunk?"

   "No – the pixies."  Severus rolled his eyes, "Of course the trunk."

He flushed but continued gamely: "Yes.  It's mine I mean."  
   "How did you get it to float like that? Timed charm? Incantation? Or is it sapient pearwood? I hear that some explorers out in Asia found a small grove last year."

Remus had no idea what sapient pearwood was and although he had read about timed charms and incantations in the textbooks he was fairly sure both had nothing to do with his trunk.

   "I think it was a spell."  

   "You _think_?"  Severus sneered, "What – waved your wand and suddenly it started floating?"

   "Yes."  
Severus stared at him then rolled his eyes, "Whatever.  Bet you end up in Hufflepuff."  He said, "You sound about as intelligent as one of them."  

Hufflepuff – Remus knew – was one of the houses at Hogwarts.  His mother had mentioned something about an Aunt being a Hufflepuff – what this had to do with intelligence he wasn't sure.  However, he knew an insult when one was shoved into his face.

   "So what if I am?"  he retorted.

Severus stared at him incredulously, "Hufflepuffs get laughed at!"  this said as if laughter was a terrible thing, "Being a Hufflepuff is almost as bad as being a Gryffindor!"

:_Even at eleven he's still Severus._:  the voice said, :_Shouldn't be surprising.  Right up to the end, he was still as sarcastic, sardonic and angry at the world as ever._:  the voice seemed sad and grew quiet again.

   "What House do you want to be in then?"  Remus asked curiously, "Ravenclaw?"

Severus sniffed, "Slytherin of course – what are you, a muggle-born? _Everybody_ knows Slytherin is the best House."

Slytherin, Remus had read, had produced five of the ten Ministers of Magic that had served in the past hundred years and at least eight famous wizards and witches from Grindelwald's War had been graduates of the House.  

   "Hogwarts' headmaster came from Gryffindor."  A new voice pointed out.

Remus turned – there was another boy, slightly taller than both he and Severus, with mussed black hair and glasses.

:_James._:  the voice in his head supplied.  :_He looks like Harry.  .  ._:

    Who 'Harry' was the voice did not supply; it simply grew silent again.

Severus sniffed, "Potter.  Still want to become a Gryffindor?"  he somehow made the suggestion sound like an insult.

   "Still trying to bribe your way into Slytherin, Snape?"  James – or 'Potter' – responded, "Just because you have the blood doesn't mean you'll end up there.  No matter who your father knows."

   "We'll see."  Severus said ominously.  
   "Bet you don't."  James responded snidely, "Bet you end up in Ravenclaw just like everybody else in your family.  Bet you –"

Remus watched as the two boys argued – they seemed fairly familiar with each other.  

:_I forgot the Potters were part of that society before James' parents died._:  the voice remarked before shutting up once more.

    Eventually, Remus decided to find a compartment since both James (or 'Potter') and Severus seemed intent on arguing till (or so it seemed) the Express reached Hogsmeade Station.

*

      The compartment he found had two other first year boys already in it; they looked up briefly when he entered then continued talking.  Remus wondered if all the first years except for him knew each other.  It was a trifle depressing – and he wondered if perhaps his mother had been wrong and that making friends would prove too hard.  After all, other than Green – his frog – he didn't have any friends and having been alive for eleven years that seemed to project rather bad tidings for the future.

   "Hello.  You two don't mind if I sit here?"  Remus asked uncertainly from the doorway.

The smaller of the two boys frowned, "Do you know your trunks floating behind you?"

   "Yes."  Remus said (and realised that he really didn't know how to stop his trunk from floating).

And that was pretty much the last thing either of the two boys said to him.  They continued to talk about something called bikinis, ignoring him.

    Remus finally stood on a seat till he could open his trunk, and pulled out several books.  The rest of the train trip was spent peacefully reading.

    :_The future changed._:  the voice remarked sometime before an older student popped her head into the compartment with the news that they would be reaching Hogsmeade Station in several minutes.

    :_How do you know?_:  Remus asked quietly as he put the books back into his trunk, :_And do you know how to stop my trunk from floating? I don't think we're supposed to take luggage off the train.  Mother said that the House Elves unpack everything after they find out what House we're in._:

    :_It's a little bit more complicated than that._:  the voice responded, and Remus felt his hand move without direction from him, pulling out his wand.  He watched in awe as his hand performed a complicated gesture.

   "_Finite incantatum_!"  Remus heard himself say.

The other boys stared at him as the trunk slowly lowered to the ground.

   "Wow – how did you learn that?"  the shorter one asked him.

Remus shrugged and the train came to a halt with a screech. 

*

      The trip over the lake was incredible – and Hagrid the Groundskeeper was enormous.  But Remus knew that in future years, what he would remember the most of his first trip to Hogwarts was standing in the Great Hall waiting for his turn at the Sorting Hat.

    The voice had remained quiet throughout the trip.  Remus wondered if he should tell somebody that he was hearing a voice in his head – and that the voice seemed able to use his hand and wand to perform magic.

    The Sorting Hat shouted: "Ravenclaw!"  

Remus decided that in a place where hats could think, hearing a voice was probably not very unlikely.  Besides – the voice knew more than he did.  First year was supposed to be very hard – he was almost certain he could convince the voice to tutor him.  _Won't Mother be pleased if I come home top of my year?_

    "Lupin, Remus."  Professor McGonagall called from the front of the hall.

      The hat smelled of lemons – it was vaguely disconcerting.  Remus sneezed.

   :_Bless you._:  The hat's voice was different – older.  Remus wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did.  :_So – a werewolf.  A particularly young one – indeed, almost a fluffball._:  

As it seemed expected, Remus responded: :_Professor Dumbledore said you'd know but that nobody else would._:

_:Indeed.  Albus mentioned your enrolment.  Such high hopes we have for your future, young Remus.  The first werewolf wizard – and perhaps, an alpha as well.  No? Ah but it matters not for now.  We wait of course for the Ministry to pass the Bill of Equivalent Humanity – soon, it is believed – but till then, a wizard you will be, so Albus hopes._:

_:Mother said that it wouldn't be hard – I just have to be a little bit more careful than I was at home._:  Remus offered, then – because he was aware that he had been wearing the Sorting Hat for quite some time, he ventured another question.  :_What House should I be in?_: 

_:A hard question that is._:  the Sorting Hat mused, :_Brave certainly – perhaps even foolhardy.  And with a love of knowledge – but knowledge for _what_?_ _And above all else, a desire to make your parents proud.  Yes – Slytherin understands such loyalty to family.  But it is not enough to make you fit in there.  Ravenclaw perhaps – you would do well there.  But far too unsafe.  Ravenclaw would discover your secret.  Hufflepuff would give you no challenge.  And challenge is what you need to survive.  So Gryffindor then – home of the brave._:

:_No._:  the voice said suddenly.

:_What?_:  the Sorting Hat asked, startled, :_You are – Remus too.  But – much older._:  there was a brief muttering sound as if the two voices were speaking, Remus concentrated and the voices came back into 'focus' once more.

    :_I need to be in Slytherin.  You know why._:  the voice said – demanded.

:_Indeed.  _You_ might – but young Remus would do far better in Gryffindor.  It is all here in his mind – and yours as well._:  the Sorting Hat paused then tsked, :_Your mission is important, I understand that.  But when you have succeeded – or failed – young Remus must still complete his education.  Better be -_:  

    "Gryffindor!"  the Sorting Hat shouted.

:_Bugger!_:

=================================================================

A/N: Review? Please? If only to point out plot holes? Or out-of-characterisation? Or if not tell me how much you loved it


	4. Act III

Crossing Bridges

By Tien Riu

=================================================================

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowlings.  Plot (what little there is of it) and depiction of characters are mine.  WARNING: The future of this piece of fiction contains slash/yaoi/shonen ai/homosexual relationships.  

Description: [AU] Remus Lupin is sent back in time on a desperate mission to kill Lord Voldemort.  From a present where he is the last Marauder, Remus finds himself once more eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time.

For an explanation of the story, refer to first chapter.  

Any comments and criticisms would be greatly appreciated.  If not – enjoy the ride.

=================================================================

Act III: The Wizard

      _T_he voice was muttering as Remus happily got off the stool, removed the Hat and made his way to the table beneath the red and gold banners.  _Gryffindor._  

    He had _read_ things about Gryffindors – how they were friendly and brave and seemed to get into the most amount of trouble for pulling pranks and having fun.  It wasn't exactly the House he had thought he would end up in (Ravenclaw had been his Mother's best guess) but it didn't seem all that bad.

    Behind him, Professor McGonagall snapped out: "Potter, James!"  

    :_Gryffindor._:  

Remus took a seat near the end of the long table and looked down at the golden plates (empty), golden goblets (empty) and golden cutlery.  _Good thing it isn't silver._  He thought cheerfully.

   "Gryffindor!"  the Hat announced.

   "Fantastic! Potter's in the same House as me."  A boy several seats further down exclaimed and stood up, "James! Over here!"

    :_Sirius Black._:  the voice murmured, :_He looks – just as I remember him._:  there was a pause then, :_Messy._:

    "Quigley, Anton!"  Professor McGonagall called.

   :_Hufflepuff._:  

   "Hufflepuff!"  the Hat announced.

   :_How did you know that?_:  Remus asked the voice curiously, :_Do you have that thing the book talks about – the Inner Eye?_:  (He wondered why it was called 'the Inner Eye' when really it would make so much more logical sense to call it 'the Outer Eye')

    :_Not – really._:  the voice responded.

   "Rochelle, Rita!"  Professor McGonagall called.

    :_With a name like that where else but Ravenclaw?_:  the voice said even as the Hat announced that fact.

    "Sandheim, Samantha!"  Professor McGonagall called.

    :_Hufflepuff_.:

    "Hufflepuff!"

    "Snape, Severus!"  

    :_Slytherin – of course._:  the voice said – and it sounded tired, :_Damn it all to the seven hells._:

    "Ravenclaw!"  the Hat announced.

There was silence in Remus' head then: :_What?!_:

     And what followed was the disconcerting sensation of his head being turned without his conscious control.  Remus found himself staring at the stool and its occupant – the boy he had tripped over on the Hogwarts Express.  The boy – Severus – looked close to murder as he tore off the Hat and stalked down the Great Hall to a seat behind Remus on the next table over.

    :_The past changed – but _why_?_:  the voice remarked finally then it began mumbling again.__

Remus tuned it out as best he could and watched as the Headmaster of Hogwarts – Albus Dumbledore – stood and began to give the start of year announcements.  

   " – and finally, the Forbidden Forest, as the name suggests, is forbidden.  All those unwilling to die a gruesome death involving much blood, pain and horror should avoid any excursions into its depths.  All others are asked to return a permission slip signed by all legal guardians to their Head of House."  Professor Dumbledore said, "Now – let's eat!"  

    The plates – empty prior to that moment – filled with all manner of food, and Remus – along with the others at the table – happily began to eat.

    :_I'd forgotten how much _food _there was in Hogwarts._:  the voice said, :_Eat some of the broccoli._:  it ordered.

    :_I hate broccoli._:  Remus protested.

   :_It's good for you.  And when combined with the mint sauce, speeds healing in werewolves._:  the voice replied, :_Not eat it._:

Remus took a mouthful of broccoli (liberally drowned in mint sauce) and frowned.  :_Yuck!_:  he declared, :_You know quite a bit, don't you?_:  

    :_Comparative to a first year – yes._:

    :_Teach me? Mother would be awfully proud if I ended up first in my year._:  Remus promptly asked.

The voice remained silent.

*

      Remus woke up the next morning to a resounding silence in his head and the disconcerting notion that not only had he imagined the voice's presence but that he was probably going mad.  _Didn't Great-Uncle Mortimer start hearing voices before we had to send him to St. Mungo's?_

    Remus shuddered – it was bad enough that he was a teenage (well almost) werewolf, being insane would definitely make it hard to make and keep friends.

      Breakfast was – large.  The range was astounding and the smells were enough to make him salivate (which he didn't – Mother had been very firm about what boys should and should not do even if said boys were werewolves – _especially_ if being a werewolf was supposed to be a secret).  He ate more than he should have – and pitied the other first year boys who all looked half asleep at the table.

    For some reason, waking at six after falling asleep at twelve was something they didn't do often.  

    He prodded the little corner of silence in his mind at odd intervals while he ate – and wondered if the voice had truly been a product of his imagination.  _Too bad I guess.  Mother would have been shocked when I came first in all my classes.  The voice would have made a splendid tutor._  He thought and then, because he was not a boy to dwell, helped himself cheerfully to more sausages.

   "God – how can you be so – _awake_?"  the boy (the voice had identified him as Sirius Black) next to him growled, "Are you humming? You're humming – _why_ are you humming?"

Remus stared down at the head of scuffled black hair currently face down on the table; he wasn't humming.  _Maybe insanity is contagious – or perhaps it's a stray curse?_

    "Don't mind him."  Another boy – this one recognisable as the boy from the train (James Potter, Remus recalled) – said with a grin as he slung a leg over the bench and sat down next to Remus, "Sirius is always like this in the mornings."  James had hair as black and messy as Sirius Black's and wore large glasses that seemed perpetually in danger of falling off his face, "We met on the train yesterday – you were the one Severus Snape ran into."  James held out a hand, "I'm James – what's your name?"

   "Remus Lupin."  Remus replied, taking the hand and shaking it (just like his mother had taught him), "You know Sirius Black and Severus Snape?"

James shrugged, "You could say that.  Artemis Snape works with Dad up at the Ministry so Severus and I used to get dumped together during dinner parties.  Sirius and I met in Diagon Alley about a month ago.  Shopping for our supplies and all that –"

    And that, in effect, was how the rest of breakfast continued.  Remus sat there, eating breakfast and listening to James cheerful conversation: Sirius, the Potter Manor, his father (who worked with the Department of Magical Artefacts) and the new broom he had been promised for Christmas.  Occasionally, he found time to eat.

*

      The first class was Transfiguration with Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House.  Remus arrived several minutes before class began, helping James wake Sirius as they pulled him into class.

   "I hate mornings."  Sirius groaned and took a seat across from one of the Gryffindor girls (she smelled of strawberries and had red hair to match).

James sat down on the other side of Sirius – which left Remus to find a seat across the aisle next to Severus Snape.  He glanced curiously at the boy – now wearing the blue house colours of Ravenclaw.

    The voice had been very surprised when Severus had been sorted into Ravenclaw.  Remus wondered why – after all, according to James, the Snapes had a long history of being Ravenclaws (" – well, except for Lucinda Snape who went to Durmstrong and Mikhel Chika-Snape who sorted into Gryffindor – but nobody mentions him.  Don't know why.").

    Severus didn't speak to Remus or in any way indicate that he remembered talking to him on the Hogwarts Express.  After speaking to James Potter, Remus found it odd to think the two had ever 'played' with each other.  He rather suspected that Severus was the exact type to refuse – in sarcastic, angry tones – to play childish games.

:_Severus will always be Severus.  Even when he's a Ravenclaw.  At least blue looks better on him than green._:  

    Which was the exact moment Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, red and gold hemmed robes swirling around her.

      Remus paid half his attention to the professor (who was explaining something about needles and matchsticks) and the other half to the voice.

   :_I thought I imagined you!_:  he thought at it; it remained silent so Remus continued, :_Where did you go? After the Sorting Ceremony you vanished yesterday._:

There was silence then, :_You noticed?_:

    :_Well – maybe 'vanish' is the wrong word to use.  Really – you just.  .  .  became really quiet.  Did you go away? Are you a ghost? What did you mean when you said you were me? And if you are me is this some sort of time travelling thing? Can you tell me about the future -_:

   "Mr Lupin – if I could have your attention please."  Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Remus looked up and realised the professor was standing directly in front of him.  _Oh no!_

He had heard _stories_ about how strict the Transfigurations professor was.  _And it's my first day!_

    "Now, if you would please transfigure your matchstick into a needle."  Professor McGonagall said and smiled encouragingly.

    Remus had – of course – read about this exercise, it was the first practical lesson in the Transfiguration textbook.  He hadn't – due to the law against underage use of magic – been able to practise it however.  At the time, he had thought the exercise rather easy (as compared to the water-to-wine practical assigned four lessons in) but now, staring down at the matchstick on his table, he floundered.  :_What do I do? What do I do?_:

      Once again, Remus had the disconcerting sensation of his body moving without his conscious control.  It reminded him of the few moments before he transformed into or out of the wolf.  :_I don't like you doing that._:  he thought at the voice.

The voice didn't reply.  

    Remus' hand lifted his wand and swished then flicked at the matchstick.

   "_Converto_."  Remus heard himself say; :_That's not what we're supposed to do.  The book said we're supposed to concentrate with our wand on making the matchstick sharp and then metal rather than wood then -_:  He stopped as he realised the matchstick was a needle.  

    As signs of magic abilities went, being able to successfully change a matchstick into a needle on the first try with a fifth year Transfiguration spell wasn't exactly – awe-inspiring.  It was however, enough for Professor McGonagall to glance sharply at Remus before turning her attention to Severus.

   "Advanced but if Mr Snape could transfigure his matchstick with the method _taught_, please?"

Severus ignored Remus as he concentrated on his matchstick – it turned pointy-edged (like a very miniature stake) but refused to change colour.

    "Excellent first attempt, Mr Snape."  Professor McGonagall said and smiled at the boy, "Five points to Ravenclaw."

    Remus remained quiet for the rest of the lesson as the others in the class continued working on their matchsticks.  The voice answered several of Remus' questions on what '_converto_' was, what year he would learn it in and how to append it with other Latin verbs to create all manner of objects.

    It wasn't till later that Remus realised the voice had never answered his original questions about the future and where it had come from.

      At the end of the class, Professor McGonagall asked him to stay behind; the voice remained in control, which meant that Remus had to squirm mentally.  

   "Mr Lupin, while I congratulate you on your ability to learn so far ahead in the syllabus on your own,"  the professor began, "You should be aware that the penalty of breaking the law against underage use of magic can see you expelled from Hogwarts."  She said sternly.

   "Yes, Professor."  The voice replied through Remus.

   "So long as you understand."  Professor McGonagall said, "The law has always seemed to be a trifle – restrictive on learning opportunities to me.  However it does reduce the mischief caused by students."  She added, "Now – as the reprimand is finished with,"  she smiled then, "Allow me to congratulate you on your abilities.  It has been quite a while since I last had a first year student so well read in Transfigurations to achieve a fifth year spell."  She said, "I'll speak with the Headmaster – that you managed the '_converto_' by yourself is rather impressive."  She said, "Perhaps we can arrange an independent study."  She paused then added, "And five points to Gryffindor for successful completion of the practical, Mr Lupin."  She paused then added in a far more quieter voice, "I am very much heartened by your initiative – it will definitely help you catch up to your fellow students when you have to miss classes."  

Remus nodded, and as it felt required, added a: "Yes, Professor." 

    "Your next visit to your mother,"  Professor McGonagall continued delicately, "Is in three weeks is it not?"  Remus nodded – he had been rather heartened to realise that he had almost a full month before he had to transform, "Very unfortunate – but with any luck, the Ministry will pass the Bill and werewolves are at the top of the list for comparative humanity classification.  Then perhaps research for a cure to lycanthropy can continue."  She added with a smile and then handed a parchment to Remus – who took it automatically, "Give this to Professor Flitwick to explain why you are now late for your first Charms class."

Remus nodded and bolted out of the room – he didn't notice till he was halfway to the Charms class that the voice had grown quiet (or vanished) again.

=================================================================

A/N: Review? Please? If only to point out plot holes? Or out-of-characterisation? Or if not tell me how much you loved it


	5. Act IV

Crossing Bridges

By Tien Riu

=================================================================

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowlings.  Plot (what little there is of it) and depiction of characters are mine.  WARNING: The future of this piece of fiction contains slash/yaoi/shonen ai/homosexual relationships.  

Description: [AU] Remus Lupin is sent back in time on a desperate mission to kill Lord Voldemort.  From a present where he is the last Marauder, Remus finds himself once more eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time.

For an explanation of the story, refer to first chapter.  

**Author's Note**: Apologies for the lag in update, the original chapter written for this Act was rewritten eight times before I felt it was ready for publication.  

Any comments and criticisms would be greatly appreciated.  If not – enjoy the ride.

=================================================================

Act IV: The Gryffindor

      Once upon a time, there had been a young boy who had been just that little bit – different.  Once a month – when the moon was full – that young boy transformed into a ravaging monster unable to control itself as it hunted for human flesh.  Yet, despite this (rather pertinent) fact, the young boy remained optimistic, eager to learn and generally cheerful.

    Remus had known this fact.  After all, he had been that young boy.  Living the fact again however, was something else completely.  Living in the mind of that young boy was like trying to be somebody else.  He understood what the boy was going through, and he _knew _what the boy faced, he could relate.  But he couldn't be the boy – and being the boy.  .  .  Being Remus Lupin, age eleven - 

    He had forgotten however how much _brighter_ and filled with _potential_ the world had seemed at that age.  He had forgotten what it was like to have not just _dreams_ (everybody had dreams after all) but to have so little restrictions on what you wanted to dream of.  The boy thought he could do anything – be any one, learn everything and still have time afterwards to play and grow and _be_.  

    This was not how it was supposed to be.  The boy should have ceased to exist as anything more than a part of his consciousness the moment Remus took over his body.  But he hadn't – and now, Remus found himself possessing a dark corner in that young boy's mind.  He was able to take over at will certainly, but the young boy remained – well, _alive_ was the best description.  Alive – and aware.  

    It felt like murder.  No – it felt worse than murder because once Remus had completed the mission, it wouldn't be _his _life that was over, it would be the life of the young boy.  The young boy who still thought the world was _fair_ and worried about making _friends_.  The young boy who still thought that the Bill of Comparative Humanity would be passed – and that a cure for werewolves would be discovered soon.  

    The young boy who should have had seven years to continue being deluded.

*

      That year, the first year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students shared three classes: Transfigurations, Charms and Flying.  There was, of course, the three meals and the occasional accidental meeting in libraries and corridors, but other than that, the two houses did not interact.

    Thus (though he didn't know that it was for this reason), Remus spent his first week at Hogwarts in relative peace.  Professor McGonagall had spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he had been given extra homework researching Transfiguration theory.  It was interesting though hard but with the voice's help, Remus was enjoying himself.  Well mostly – with the extra work from Professor McGonnogal, he hadn't had much time to talk to any of the other students.

    It was Friday, dinner was in two hours and the library was almost deserted.  The voice was quiet in the back of his head which was fine with Remus since he wanted to understand the concepts behind '_alohomora_' by himself.

    _:Finally._:  and that was all the warning Remus had as the voice suddenly took over.  Remus found himself standing up and walking towards another table where Severus Snape was studying behind a stack of books almost as tall as he was.  Most of them were Potions text though Remus recognised a copy of '_Hogwarts: a History_'.

    The Ravenclaw didn't look up as Remus sat down (nearly dislodging the towering books).

   "What do you want, Lupin?"  Severus demanded absently as he returned to his reading.

:How did he know it was me? Can he smell me? I read somewhere that animals use scents to distinguish between people – can Severus Snape do it too? Mother said that the Snape family had strange blood up the family tree and -:__

_The voice didn't answer, instead Remus found himself saying: "You." _ 

There was a startled pause; Remus watched as Severus' looked up, an expression of shock and disgust on his face, "_What_?"__

   "I need you to make me a potion."  The voice continued through Remus' mouth.

One thin eyebrow arched up and Severus pushed back from the table, folding ink-stained fingers over the book as he glared at Remus, "And why should I help a Gryffindor with his potions' homework?"  he sneered.

   "Because it isn't homework and if you can brew it correctly you'll have all the fame and glory you can bottle."  The voice said calmly and Remus found himself leaning forward as he whispered: "Perhaps – even enough to prove that you should have been a Slytherin."

Severus stared at Remus in silence as if considering options then: "What potion? Polyjuice? Sleeping death? New-Wings?"

   "Wolvesbane."  The voice said and touched Remus' wand first to his forehead than to a blank sheet of parchment lying on the table, "_Inscribo_."

    "Hey!"  Severus growled, "Use your own bloody parchment –"  and stopped and started reading the letters that were appearing on the parchment.

_:What's the wolvesbane potion? Has it something to do with wolves? Werewolves? What does it do? Why do you want Severus to brew it?:_  Remus asked.

The voice was silent, instead watching the spread of black ink across the parchment.

   "This is –"  Severus looked up, black eyes wide, " – this is more complicated than anything I've ever seen.  Where did you get this?"  he sounded awed (Remus was a little surprised, Severus Snape was what James Potter described as 'an uppity snob'; Sirius Black said that Severus knew more hexes and curses than the Defence professor).

   "You'll find out after you've brewed it."  The voice said through Remus, "Do we have a deal, Snape?"  and Remus' hand was held out over the table.

Severus was silent, eyes narrowed in thought before he nodded decisively and shook Remus' hand, "Yes." 

   "You have to start brewing now."  The voice said, and Remus stood up, "The ingredients can only be found in the Forbidden Forest."  

   "Wait – you never said anything about the Forbidden –"

   "If we leave now, we can be back before dinner."  The voice continued.

   "What?"  Severus was standing now as well, looking shocked, "You mean go into the Forbidden Forest _now_ –"

   "Yes."

_:But the Forest is forbidden! Professor Dumbledore said we needed permission from all our guardians before we went in -!:_  Remus thought frantically, _:What happens if we're caught?:_

   "You're crazy."  Severus said, tossing his hair back and sneering down his large nose, "Absolutely crazy if you think I'm following you into the Forbidden Forest."  But he looked down at the parchment on the table.

   "If you brew this potion correctly, the potions masters will be lining up to offer you apprenticeships."  The voice said.

Severus gathered his robes around him, "Who are you?"  he demanded in a quiet, low voice, "Nobody knows that.  _Nobody_."  
   "Will you come with me to the Forbidden Forest?"  the voice asked (Remus was beginning to realise the voice was very good at _not_ answering questions).

Severus was silent then nodded sharply, "Yes." 

=================================================================

A/N: Review? Please? If only to point out plot holes? Or out-of-characterisation? Or if not tell me how much you loved it


	6. Act V

Crossing Bridges

By Tien Riu

=================================================================

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowlings.  Plot (what little there is of it) and depiction of characters are mine.  WARNING: The future of this piece of fiction contains slash/yaoi/shonen ai/homosexual relationships.  

Description: [AU] Remus Lupin is sent back in time on a desperate mission to kill Lord Voldemort.  From a present where he is the last Marauder, Remus finds himself once more eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time.

For an explanation of the story, refer to first chapter.  

Any comments and criticisms would be greatly appreciated.  If not – enjoy the ride.

=================================================================

Act VI: The Wolf

      It appeared in the Daily Prophet the next morning.  There was a grainy moving picture of black-robed aurors hurrying about around an area and what might have been blood (or red paint) under a banner heading.  The article started in this manner:

_Aurors were called in early this morning to obliviate muggle authorities in south Ayrshire when they were called in because of a suspected Unforgivable casting.  "It was a horrible mess.  Blood everywhere – and muggles as far as the eye could see."  Auror P. Kensington (32) said, "Strange thing about all this is that only one person was injured – a wizard.  The muggles thought he was a hermit – been living in a little cottage on the outskirts of the __Dark__Forest__ past few years.  Had to empty out the place – wouldn't believe the amount of dark arts related equipment we found there."  When asked what injured the victim in question - a T. Riddle (50) – Auror Kensington refused to comment.  _

_Auror M. Bones (39) made this official statement: "We believe that the tell tale signs of a werewolf attack in this particular case were planted by the criminal in question.  Further investigation is underway."_

_Opponents of the Declaration of Humanity will likely use this attack as a sign that werewolves should be struck from the list of proposed magical creatures nominated for equivalent status in magical law, creating yet another set back in current research for a cure to lycanthropy –_

It went on in this manner onto page 2 before finishing with the following statement:

_The victim, T. Riddle (50), is currently being treated in the Dai Lleywellyn Ward at St Mungos.  Well wishers are asked to please apparate to the front desk.  _

=================================================================


	7. Epilogue

Crossing Bridges

By Tien Riu

=================================================================

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowlings.  Plot (what little there is of it) and depiction of characters are mine.  WARNING: The future of this piece of fiction contains slash/yaoi/shonen ai/homosexual relationships.  

Description: [AU] Remus Lupin is sent back in time on a desperate mission to kill Lord Voldemort.  From a present where he is the last Marauder, Remus finds himself once more eleven and attending Hogwarts for the first time.

For an explanation of the story, refer to first chapter.  

Any comments and criticisms would be greatly appreciated.  If not – enjoy the ride.

=================================================================

Epilogue

      Severus woke up with muddled memories of an indeterminable amount of time spent staring at the ceiling of the girl's bathroom broken by Moaning Myrtle laughing her head off before darting away to – he assumed – tell somebody.  _When I get my hands on Lupin –_

    With a gasp, he jerked upright; _The potion notes -!_

   "Ah, Mr Snape.  I see you have awakened."  A soft voice remarked.

    He was in a narrow bed surrounded by pale, faded white curtains that left just enough room for one stool bearing the Headmaster.  

   "Where am I?"  Severus asked, though he already knew: there was nowhere else at Hogwarts that smelled so strongly of feverfew and mint after all.

   "The Infirmary of course, my boy."  Professor Dumbledore said and then waited.

After a while, Severus asked into the expectant silence: "What happened? Where did Lupin go?"  though mostly he wanted to know what had happened to the Wolvesbane Potion and the precious notes for making it. 

Professor Dumbledore looked at him searchingly then said: "I was hoping you would know, Mr Snape."

Severus stared.  _What time is it?_ The torches were lit, casting shadows against the faded curtains around the bed – but that might mean anything.  _What did Lupin do with the potion before he left?_ He wondered if the Gryffindor had thrown the entire lot down the sink and flinched inwardly (_All that work -!)._

   "Remus Lupin left Hogswart - just before sunset.  Moaning Myrtle informed me of your – state – an hour later.  She informed me that the last person you were with in her bathroom was Remus."  Professor Dumbledore said softly.

   "Is he – still missing, sir?"  Severus asked finally as the silence stretched.

Professor Dumbledore looked at him for several long moments before standing, "You should rest, Mr Snape."  Professor Dumbledore said, standing, "The after-effects of a prolonged '_stupefy_' can be quite a shock to the young."  He parted the curtains and walked away, leaving Severus alternatively smarting over being treated like a baby ('_Young' my arse!_) and the fact that while the Headmaster had obviously gotten whatever he wanted, Severus _still_ didn't know what had happened.

*

      Albus took a seat behind his desk; on the walls, previous headmasters of Hogwarts watched in subdued interest, "What can you tell me?"  he asked.

The Sorting Hat, faded and more than a little battered, wiggled on the head of the boy sitting before him before a slit appeared in the worn fabric, "Interesting – very interesting."  It said, "Albus – an introduction is in order, I believe.  You will be pleased to meet, I am sure, Remus Lupin – aged thirty-seven."

   "And where,"  Albus said after a short pause, "Is Remus Lupin, age 11 and four months?"

The boy pushed the hat half off his head and stared at the headmaster from a face pale and as worn as the Sorting Hat looked, "Asleep, Albus.  It was the best I could do."  

   "Indeed."  Albus said, "Then perhaps we have some time for you to explain to me how you came to be here, how you – alone of all other werewolves – have managed to gain control of your mind during the full moon and why you _chose _to attack Tom Riddle."  

=================================================================

**Author's Note**: I know most of you expected something completely different – I just didn't realise until I started receiving reviews after Act IV.  I am sorry about how different this story must have turned out for most of you.  If it helps in any way, if I were to write a sequel to "Crossing Bridges", this is what it would contain:

_    Remus laughed as Severus glared at him, robes and hair dripping wet, "Well it's almost tradition now isn't it?"  he said._

_   "If I find out how you bribe Moaning Myrtle to do this Lupin -!"  Severus snarled and added in a half mutter, "And how you manage to stay dry_ –"

_   "It's a talent."  Remus said easily, "How's the potion going?"  he added, staring into the bubbling cauldron, "Is it ready yet?"_

_   "Don't you know?"  Severus asked, staring at him with curiously blank black eyes._

_Remus ducked his head, "You know that wasn't really me."  He muttered, "And it's a secret - that's what Professor Dumbledore said remember – we're not supposed to mention it ever again –"  _

_    Severus stared for a while longer, then tapped his wand against the side of the cauldron, "It's done now."  He said quietly, "Should be enough to last you till after summer vacation."  He added._

_Remus grinned, "Fantastic! Here – where's that special bottle you had sent up from home? Don't lie – I know you want to show your Gram a sample, I heard you telling Sandra Bones in Flying.  Is it true Potions Master Spelde agreed to take you on as his apprentice as soon as you finished at Hogwarts?"_

_Severus stared at the Gryffindor, drawing his blue hemmed robes around himself as he glared down.  Remus, undaunted after long practise, simply stared back till Severus said, somewhat smugly, "He said he'd take me even if I failed my OWLs."   _


	8. Response to Reviews

Response to reviews, **ACT IV**

With thanks to **Micky2**, **porin, Gaia, Ivy Crane and** Ashura Black****

Response to reviews, **ACT III **

With thanks to **Micky**, **IGH**, **SirenM**, **Joannie**, **mrsharrypotter**, **alexial**

**SirenM**: there is an explanation for why Snape ended up in Ravenclaw 'this time round' - it was suppose to appear in this Act (and in the eight alternate versions I wrote trying to get it right, it did ~sighs~).  The explanation is part of the underlying story and it will appear - likely in Act V.

**Scrat**: ~grins~ young!Remus actually isn't showing all that much advancement in magic actually.  Think of Remus' advance spell knowledge as Hermione knowing 'alohomora' in her first year - nothing a suitably enthusiastic and seriously studious first year might not know.  

Responses to reviews, **ACT II** – 

**Jonash, Scrat, me, Lasjodi,, Alexial **and **mrsharrypotter **- thank you for reviewing.  In particular: (**Lasjodi**) do what?, (**Scrat**) **Act IV**.  ^_^ and (**me**) hope you aren't still cross-eyed.  ^_^

**Koanju **- excellent point on the paradoxes.  I can't say anything further as the next chapter deals with these (and several other points) in detail.  

**Soymilk **- not to mention the Harry's-parents-never-died cliche.  Though I agree - not all cliches are bad, and if I could find some with decent grammer and spelling I'd probably read more of them...  Of course, given the sheer multitude of fiction out there, the likelihood of one existing, while high, is overshadowed by the probability of actually FINDING it.

**Demeter**: Well, the story *is* slash.  And I have to admit to a rather plaintative urge to write SS/RL.  ^_-

Response to reviews, **ACT I** -

With thanks to **Oni, Koanju, MiniMe, elmtree, SirenM, WildfireFirendship, SilverChan** - and specifically:

**Koanju** - thank you for pointing the error in numbering ^_^ - I changed the year from 1974 to 1971.  At this stage, I'm assuming that James, Lily and the rest of their class graduated in June, 1979 (which leaves two years before Harry was born rather than one as expected).  Meanwhile - what did you think of the recent developments in "Without Question"? (I haven't received much feedback - which worries me a trifle as I really had thought the past two chapters were by far, the most interesting).

**MiniMe** - Have you read "Night Watch" yet? By far Vimes at his best I thought.  ^_^ And - how goes the HP/Discworld crossover? Any chance of reading it soon?

**elmtree** - In answer to your question about Remus being dead: it's - complicated.  Remus is a ghost.  And he is dead and currently posessing his younger body.  What Arthur meant however is something else completely - which, with any luck, you'll discover as the story progresses.


End file.
